I Just Dont Know What Went Wrong
by GothicPegasister
Summary: What if HASBRO lied and Derpy Hooves really was binned? How could Doctor Whooves save her? This is my first ever fanfiction. I do not own anything of My Little Pony or Doctor Who.
1. Chapter 1

(I have decided to make Derpy, the Doctor, and Dinky live in Ponyville. I just feel it would be easier since we are never really in Cloudsdale on any episodes of My Little Pony, so I apologize if you find this incorrect.)

**CHAPTER ONE: DERPY**

(CAUTION: this is the first chapter in my first ever fan fiction. Reviews, whether good or bad, are greatly appreciated.)

I smiled at my daughter Dinky and placed a grey wing around her back. My light blonde mane glistened under Princess Luna`s moon and she sighed.

"Mom," Dinky said, "Diamond Tiara was talking about you in school again today. I yelled at her to stop, and she called me so many bad names. I wish she would stop picking on you! Why does she do that, mommy?" A tear glided down my face and I shook my head.

"Dinky, my little muffin, I am not known to be regular... it is not nice to pick on people like me, but it happens everywhere."

Dinky looked down and frowned. "But mommy, if it isn`t nice, why won`t they stop?"

"Because people sometimes never change, no matter how rude or friendly they are. Even if I did tell them to stop making fun of me, they would continue, but in even harsher ways." 'Trust me, I have tried' is what I kept to myself.

Hello, my name is Ditzy Doo (or, as I am better known, Derpy Hooves). I am a grey Pegasus with a blonde mane and tail, and I am a delivery pony! It is a fun job because when I deliver, I get to talk with the other ponies of Ponyville! It doesn`t seem that cool, but a mare like me always looks for an opportunity to get out of my house!

My cutie mark is seven bubbles! That explains my bubbly personality. I am very, very, very clumsy because of my left eye, and many people don`t like me because they say I am a mistake.

Lately one of the bullies at Dinky`s school started talking about me and it has made her feel horrible. She doesn`t talk much after school, that is, until I cook some muffins for her. Then she smiles and talks about her day. I guess it is like a switch, haha!

Dinky snuggled against my chest and I heard a familiar voice behind me. "Is this a bad time?" He asked.

"No, Doctor," I sighed, "It isn`t, I was just helping Dinky..."

"Doctor, why are they always so rude to mommy?" Dinky ripped herself from me and ran to Doctor Whooves, clutching onto his leg and not letting go. He was a natural at handling fillies! Maybe he had a family on Earth? I giggled at the thought.

Doctor Whooves is a light brown stallion with dark brown hair and blue eyes. His cutie mark is an hourglass because he is a time traveling pony! He lives in a weird blue box called a TARDIS and can travel through time!

He looked at me and mouthed "what is it now?" I mouthed: "bullies" with a frown.

Whooves patted Dinky`s light purple back and started saying things into her ear. "Dinky, some people –uh, I mean someponies- won`t like things that you like. Everypony is different, and everypony is unique, just like you, Dinky.

"If this is about Diamond Tiara, just... ignore her, alright? Bullies are bullies, no matter how mean they are. And who is she with again? What`s the mare`s name?"

"Silver Spoon," Dinky sniffed.

"Right, Silver Spoon... if you would like, Dinky, I can always talk to them," Doctor said in his adorable British accent.

Dinky only nodded, embraced him for a few more minutes in silence, and then went to bed.

"Wow, Doctor, that was... so kind...! I didn`t know you could be so family-oriented in just a snap of time."

"Nor I, Ditzy, neither did I." He laughed.

We sat there staring at each other and I caught a bit of a blush forming on his cheeks. I giggled, "Doctor, why is your face red?"

"I was just thinking, that`s all..." He smiled and looks away, resting his head on his small pony arms whilst lying on his stomach.

"Thinking about what?" I asked as I inched closer. Now, he looked back at me, and I was taking aback by his expression.

He carried a cute, sly smile and his eyes looked desperate. "Derpy, I was thinking about you."

He lifted his head to mine, our eyes on the same level, our lips barely touching. I smiled and moved a centimeter closer, and kissed him.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO: DERPY**

(Princess Celestia talks about "The Gods" which really means the viewers and creators of My Little Pony. Since they don`t know they are on a TV show, this is how they talk about us viewers. The creators of MLP created them, just like a God, so I figured to call it that.)

When I woke up that next morning I had overslept by about three hours. Doctor Whooves and the TARDIS were nowhere to be found, and Dinky should have been home from school in about two hours.

Exhausted still for some reason, I went down to the kitchen and called in sick to the other delivery ponies. I made a fresh batch of banana-nut muffins and ate more than half before remembering that the Doctor might want some, along with Dinky. I also made a few cups of tea (a way I like to make fun of the Doctor`s accent) and waited on the couch for any sign of them to come home.

They never did. Then again, nopony answered the phone when I called in sick, either. Then I wondered what time it was, so I trotted back upstairs and I caught a glimpse of my clock – before it disappeared.

Now, I was scared.

"Doctor, Dinky, you should be home now! If this is another prank, you got me! Please, please come out and tell me it is just a joke!" Things started disappearing from my room so I galloped as fast as possible to Princess Twilight Sparkle`s tree-library-house thing. I never really understood what it is, like she lives on top of a library in a large tree, so – back on topic, Derpy.

I knocked on her door – actually, slammed is the correct action-and yelled her name.

"Twilight, Twilight! Come on; get out of your house! My house is disappearing, please, please help me!" I was crying a downpour of emotions. Please, please let this be a prank.

I tried to run to the train station but that had disappeared too. By the time I had gotten to Canterlot, most of the houses were gone. I banged on the door to the Castle of The Royal Pony Sisters and Celestia came to open it.

"Ditzy Doo...? What are you doing here?" She asked as she shut it behind me.

"Princess," I cried, "I can`t find anypony! Everypony is gone, the houses are leaving, and Dinky and the Doctor should be home by now!" I nearly screamed.

Realization hit Princess Celestia`s face and she looked down. "Ditzy, you are being binned."

"Wh...What? I am being... binned? Why...?" I buried my face into my hooves and fell to my knees. If the ponytales were true, I would disappear forever.

"Ditzy, it is because the Gods above who created us were being notified by the ones who find you offensive. If this continues, everything and everypony around you, they will all disappear... including you, Ditzy."

"But, Celestia, how can I stop it?! Is it my eye, is it my clumsiness? Why doesn`t anypony like me?"

"They find you offensive for many, many things. One, your eye, two, for your voice, and sadly, three, they think you are mentally handicapped and not just clumsy."

"Why would they think that?" I asked. "I AM just clumsy; I think I would know if I was handy... what was that word?"

"Handicapped, Ditzy, the word was handicapped. Also, they find your speech impediment quite offensive, as also the way you say some words in the wrong places and times."

I let it all sink in. Yeah, right before Applejack went to that new town, I was helping Rainbow Dash set up a banner. She yelled at me and told me to just sit down and do nothing, and when I did, I messed something up still! I just don`t know what went wrong there! It was like I was being controlled, I didn`t mean to be that clumsy! I broke the roof of town hall!

"How... how can I see you, then? Can I see anypony else?"

"No," Celestia said, "You sadly can`t. I and the other alicorns are the only one who can see you in your situation. You need to get help from Doctor Whooves. He is a time-traveling pony, is he not?"

"Yes, he travels in a blue box." I answered, pained to even think about losing him.

"Well, I can tell you that he and Dinky are quite worried. I will tell them where you are and what happened as soon as I am done with you. Sadly, there is no proper way to survive. You have less than two weeks until you disappear along with everything else. Stay out of buildings and don`t sleep on fading grass.

"Try and stay on the clouds, they are the last thing that will disappear. If clouds start to vanish, come back and see me. Is that clear?" She asked sternly.

"It is a lot to take in on one shot, Princess, but I assure you I will understand once I think more. Will you stay here forever?" I asked.

"No, I felt someone was here, so I used my magic to see into this dimension. But I need to go now. Please, Derpy, take care of yourself. This is your chance to show them you can handle life on your own."

That was the last thing I heard from Princess Celestia before she disappeared.

ALRIGHTY!

So, Chapter Two is up! YAAAYYY! XD


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE: DOCTOR WHOOVES**

(Celestia talks about the Gods again. Sorry if this is a stupid nickname, haha!)

"Ditzy, where are you hiding?" I yelled as I walked into the TARDIS. Ditzy loved the swimming pool, so that was the first place I checked. Then the kitchen, because I figured she might be cooking some muffins. Wrong, I was.

After thoroughly checking the TARDIS a whole other time, I checked her house again before running as fast as I could to everyponies houses asking if they had seen her.

They all just responded with: "Who is Ditzy?" By the time I reached Princess Twilight Sparkle`s house I was panting and covered in a sheet of sweat.

I knocked on the door, and I swore I would try not to cry.

I was wrong yet again.

As soon as the door opened, I started bawling. "Princess Twilight, please, PLEASE, have you seen Derpy somewhere!?"

"Whoa, Doctor, what has gotten into you?" She asked kindly.

"Derpy, she disappeared! I checked all of Ponyville! No one saw her, and she didn`t go to work! I am severely worried, and I fear for her life! What if she is hurt and she can`t call for help? What if she is dying?! I need to find her!" I screamed as I shook her shoulders.

"Settle down, Doctor Whooves, settle down!" She yelled, startling me. I looked down and started shaking out of fear. I finally got as close as I wanted to with Derpy, even if we only kissed. But now, in less than a split second, she was gone! "We need to talk to Princess Celestia. Follow me!"

Twilight ended up teleporting us there and we startled Celestia. I was starting to sob harder when I saw her pained expression. It was true from the looks of it... she isn`t to be found.

"Doctor Whooves, it is up to you, now." She said abruptly. "Princess Twilight, please leave, as I would like to talk to Whooves alone."

"Yes, Princess Celestia." Twilight walked calmly out of the room.

"Princess Celestia, what in the realm of Equestria has happened to Ditzy? Did someone do this to her?! What happened...?" I shrieked.

"For your information, Doctor, it is 'somepony', not 'someone'. But what happened is not entirely her fault." She used her horn to make a video of every scene Derpy was in that showed her as offensive.

She then continued talking as the motion picture continued. "Ditzy Doo, or as we all know, Derpy, is a very clumsy pony. Do you know that her eye isn`t normal, and that is one of the many, many reasons she is offensive?"

"Offensive...? My Ditzy...? Celestia, you are mistaken. Ditzy Doo doesn't look like it, but she is the most amazing person –uh, I mean pony- in all of Equestria. I don`t know why this is against her so much. She has been teased by all of Ponyville and even some of Canterlot during the Grand Galloping Gala. I just don`t understand!" By now my face must be red of anger and Celestia put her wing around me to calm my nerves, but I shook it off and looked down.

"Also, the other reason she is offensive is in this one scene. Do you remember when Applejack was going to go to the Dodge Junction? She was setting up a banner with Rainbow Dash, and... Well, just watch the video."

The video was showing Ditzy and Rainbow working together, that is until Ditzy went her clumsy ways and ruined Town Hall, then cracked the ground, and then pulled Rainbow in as well. When it ended, Celestia started to explain everything wrong with Ditzy.

"Her eyes, her voice, and even how she acts... it is considered to be mentally challenged-worthy, and that is also considered offensive to the Gods, like we are making fun of ponies."

"But... she doesn`t mean it!" I said. "Just... just tell me what happened to her. Please...?"

"Alright... because of how 'offensive' she is, she was binned." My eyes started to water again. "She disappeared because she was starting to be removed by the Gods. She has less than two weeks, Doctor. And since you are a time traveling pony, you are the only one who can severely help her." Then with a shaky breath, she started to sigh. "I talked with her an hour ago, Doctor Whooves. She was still looking for everyone, and things were disappearing."

"Wha-... she`s... been... she`s been binned?!" I cried exasperatedly.

"Doctor, remain calm, I know what-"

"GET ON WITH IT! BLOODY HELL, SHE ISN`T GETTING BACK HERE IF YOU KEEP BLABBERING YOUR LITTLE PRINCESS MOUTH...!" We both were shocked at my outburst.

Princess Celestia`s mouth was opened in confusion, making me feel guilty for some reason.

"Celestia, I am so, so utterly sorry. I didn`t mean to yell… I have been so stressed with Ditzy, it`s just-" Celestia interrupted me and my voice cracked. I couldn`t hold the onslaught of tears, they just keep coming.

"No, Whooves, I am sorry I wasted ten minutes saying what you`ve already known. Now, on with the facts - I need you to time travel in the TARDIS. Set it back to at LEAST one month. Tell the ponies how she really acts, not some clumsy, wall-eyed-"

"Watch it," I growled.

"Right, sorry. Anyway, tell them how she really is, don`t make yourself visible when your past self is around, don`t blow your cover, and do whatever you can-"

"Miss Princess, this isn`t my first travel through the vortex of time and space."

HEEEEYYYYYY!

Please go onto my profile and check out my poll: What Is The Most Offensive Thing About Ditzy / Derpy.

This will help me A LOT for the few ending chapters, so just choose one! Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR: DERPY**

Day one, Princess Celestia`s sun is setting, and my house is completely gone. I tried to grab the family portrait of me, Dinky, and Sparkler, but it disappeared within my hooves. I cried for the memories I have been losing. I forgot how to breathe for a few seconds and I really thought it was the end.

I was just going to hope. That would work, right? I hope so...

I flew from cloud to cloud trying to find my napping cloud where I take breaks from work. Before sleeping, I started talking out loud. "Oh, Doctor Whooves, I left when things finally got good. I just hope you can find me."

I woke up, not in my bed, not in my room, not in my house, but on the ground, under a tree. There were cuts and bruises lining my entire body and I shivered at the suddenly cold air.

After an hour of scavenging (even though it hurt to breathe) I eventually ate one berry and an apple from Apple Acres. I ran into Twilight who handed me a basket full of muffins. "Eat up," She ordered. "I can also heal your cuts, if you`d like."

"No, it is okay!" I said through a mouthful.

Twilight smiled. "I have exciting news, Ditzy! Doctor Whooves is gonna help you!"

My eyes widened and I laughed. "Twilight, your funny, but he cannot do anything but time travel-" Realization sunk in. "He is going to time travel, isn`t he?"

"He came to me crying about nopony knowing where you are. We ran to Princess Celestia and everything he said had to deal with how much he put into finding you-"

I broke down crying. I wouldn`t be crying in a sad way, but happily. It wasn`t just an old ponies tale that he would use the TARDIS to get me, it was reality!

I missed them both so much... so, so much.

"Twilight, I need to get out of here! This is driving me into a madpony! I can`t stand it here!" I sobbed.

"Whooves will get you out, I promise, okay?" She wrapped her wings around me to comfort me while I cried and I just looked down.

"I just don`t know what went wrong..." I muttered.

Sorry for the short chapter! Had some serious writers block and I had to watch the entire My Little Pony Mare-A-Thon on Hasbro!

HEEY AGAAAIN!

AGAIN! Please go check out my poll! I need it to finish up my story, which is almost soon! So, please, PLEASE go vote!

Also, already 50 views and 20 visitors? Wow, I didn't`t think the concept of this would be THAT good. Then again, it isn`t a lot for a story, I suppose. Thank you!

- Mikayla (GothicPegasister)


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE: DOCTOR WHOOVES**

"Dinky, are you in here?" I asked as I stepped inside Derpy`s house.

"Hey, dad, how was work?" She asks loudly. She sat at the table whilst eating a plain bagel, a sight I thought I would never see.

"Dinky... don`t you want some muffins? And don`t you remember? I am Doctor Whooves; I am not your dad, but a... good friend of your mothers."

"EW, muffins...? They are so gross, dad!" She cringed. "And silly, don`t you remember? You adopted me and Sparkler from the foster homes. Now, if you don`t mind, I am gonna eat my bagel and do my homework."

"I...I... what...huh...?" Out of options, I asked something I knew the real Dinky would say 'yes' to. "Do you want butter?"

"EW...!" She shrieked.

"So... Dinky and everypony else except for the Princesses forgot about Derpy already, right? But why didn`t I...?" I asked Princess Luna later that day in Canterlot.

"Because you shared a connection most will never feel - you`ve shown an act of true love for Derpy, even if it was just a kiss." She answered.

I understood now! Dinky couldn`t feel true love because she had the Diamond Tiara problem and it had stopped her from trusting people, I think. Diamond Tiara and Dinky used to be best friends, but then Derpy ruined Town Hall and everything changed. Dinky told me she blamed losing her friend on her mother, but I tried to talk her out of it. And then, Derpy was either in the TARDIS, spending time with me, or working. Everypony else wouldn`t spend time with her because they thought her wall-eye was contagious.

"But why did Dinky`s persona change?" I asked after a moment of thinking.

"Any action Ditzy Doo has made has been deleted from everypony, even her own daughter. Except for you and the alicorns this rule was applied."

I rushed to the TARDIS back in Ponyville. My calculations said I could go back to at least 35 days, so I bid farewell to Dinky and boarded the blue box.

The ride was bumpy and we hit plenty of turbulence on the way. I had to hold onto the railings to keep from flying out into the vortex of time and space.

When I got there, Derpy was already bouncing on a gray storm cloud that had sent lightning bolts through her body.

"I just don`t know what went wrong!" She announced as she struck a pose.

Bloody mother of Celestia, I was too late! I rerouted the TARDIS and tried again.

**SORRY FOR SHORTNESS!**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX: DERPY**

Another hour of scavenging later, I went to the Canterlot Castle and saw two alicorns. I tried to figure out how to work the doors, but it wasn`t working out. I just left them open.

The first alicorn was a beautiful white color with a blue, green, purple and pink tail and mane. She had a long white horn on the top of her head.

The next one was dark blue, and she had two different shades of blue on her mane and tail. Her cutie mark was the moon.

They seemed happy to see me but when I didn`t respond they seemed worried.

"Ditzy Doo...? Are you okay?" They asked.

"Um," I said looking behind me, "Who`s Ditzy...?"

"Oh no... Luna, help me with this." (I am gonna nickname this one white) White said to the other (who I will call blue.)

Blue nodded and walked gracefully over to me and looked into my eyes. "Your name is Ditzy Doo, and your nickname is Derpy. Does that ring a bell?" She asks.

"Nope," I replied. "But I was looking for somewhere to sleep."

Blue looked at White and White nodded. "That would be fine for you, if you stayed here." Blue answered.

"Cool, where do I sleep?" Before she could finish I passed out on the carpet.

**Extremely sorry about the shortness of the last couple of chapters! There are a lot of time jumps here, and I already had her start to lose her memories in this chapter because I was out of ideas on how to make this chapter pop. Also, if you have any questions, please PM me or write a review! The poll is still open, and I need the help of your votes so I can create the last few chapters!**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN: DOCTOR WHOOVES**

The TARDIS – it did it! I arrived earlier! I rushed over to Derpy and put a hoof over her mouth. "MMF, MFFF!" She said.

I pulled her over to the TARDIS and through her in. "Ditzy, I need to tell you something. I know you should be helping Rainbow Dash, but I need you to not go to the celebration today."

"Why not...? It might be the last time I can help with something big!" She announced.

"Derpy, I understand. Just, please, oh please don`t help Rainbow Dash with this."

She pondered for a moment and nodded. "But am I allowed to stay in this box?" She asked, trotting in the TARDIS.

"It`s bigger on this inside, Ditzy." I joked. "And don't press any buttons, alright?!"

"K, mysterious stallion that looks familiar," she yells back. I heard her doing something in the kitchen and I trotted inside. It didn`t surprise me when she made a batch of muffins, just like the first thing she did when we met.

Oh, memories. Why must you haunt me in the worst of times?

"Wait, how do you know my name?" She asked me with great concern.

"I..." Without an option, I stuck out a hoof and introduced myself. "Hello, I`m the Doctor...!"

"What kind of Doctor are you?" She asked.

"One of time and space - I travel through time and I`m from the future. Bad things would happen if you helped with Rainbow Dash..." I felt like this was a lie. I mean, we didn`t technically know if it would do well not helping.

"Ditzy, Derpy...? Where are you?" Rainbow called out. "Derpy Hooves, if you can hear me, I need help with this! It is all up to you now, Derp! Come on, let`s go!" She called.

(This is a vision Whooves experienced)

Rainbow Dash called out for Derpy a few more times but she never showed up. Rainbow was alone and in a rush she ended up making a huge mess that caused her to be in a fiery rage from breaking her Pinkie Promise of being done on time, and "breaking" her element of loyalty for the same reason. She threw things everywhere and put Twilight in the hospital.

Rainbow was exiled from not only Ponyville, but all of Equestria. Derpy was blamed for her outburst and also had Dinky taken away. Derpy was binned anyways.

(Vision is over now)

"Derpy, you need to help her," I said breathlessly.

"But, Doctor, you said that something bad will happen!" She cried out.

"Just do what she tells you carefully. Okay, you have to be careful. Don`t tell anypony that you know of me, okay? Not until I say so." I ordered.

She seemed scared so I assured her everything would be okay for a second before Rainbow Dash called out one last time. She smiled and left and I watched out of the TARDIS window.

Derpy was extremely careful and nothing broke. It was like an elephant had gotten off of my chest, I was able to breathe. Wait, do they have elephants in Equestria?

I smiled and used the TARDIS to go to the present.

But when I got into Canterlot they nearly cried.

"Whooves, you need to take her in the TARDIS and you need to bring her here yourself. She needs to get out of there and needs our help!" Luna announced.

"I don`t get it, why does she need your magic?!" I asked.

"She is into the vision stage where she is disappearing. If she isn`t here in half an hour she will die. Twilight and I know a special spell that could save her."

**Like that Doctor Who reference?**

**Cliffhanger, much? Haha, I felt bad about the entire "short previous chapter" scenario, and I also wanted to spam my available chapters. I am going off to the shore on the 9th I think and will come back on the 16th. What my gameplan is, is that I will write as much as humanly possible (or as much as I can from what times I am allowed to be on the laptop) and post them probably the 17th. If I have an opening I swear I will try my best to post during that time span! Sorry, and thanks for the support!**

**-Mikayla (GothicPegasister)**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT: DERPY**

My... my cutie mark, where is it?! I nearly screamed of horror when this thought hit me. The entire town of Ponyville was an empty field. The houses were gone and the sky was turning grey. I forgot how to walk and I forgot my own name. I am forgetting where I am. It is like I'm suffering from... am... knees... yuh? How do I say it?!

My tail started to fade slowly and I heard a voice.

"Derpy, get over here!" He yelled in a British accent.

"Who`s there?!" I screamed back. A large wind picked up and the trees were disappearing. I felt light headed and a brown hoof clamped on to mine. "What the – get off of me! GET OOOOOOOOOOFFF...!" I screamed.

"Calm down, Ditzy!" He yells. "It`s me!" His voice... why was it so... familiar? I looked up and tried to read his face.

A light brown stallion stood before me and his eyes seemed to have a gleam that pleaded at me. He had a dark brown mane and tail.

"Doc...Doctor...?" I asked.

**Author`s Note:**

**Hey! I deleted the poll because I have made my choice for this fanfic. I am uploading chapter 9 right now! Get ready, ya`ll! Also, go onto my profile and vote on my other poll (it is the only one there). I apologize for the shortness, again!**

**-Mikayla (GothicPegasister)**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE: DOCTOR WHOOVES**

"Doc...Doctor...?" She asked. Ditzy was laying on the TARDIS`s floor and her body was losing its bright gray.

"Ditzy, I-" She cut me off with a tight embrace before her entire body turned white and her normally yellow mane and tail turned dark grey. It was like she was in a black and white movie.

"I don`t have time, Whooves... I need help..." She coughed. I searched frantically for some water and made sure she drank a lot. Her color came back, but for a split second before becoming less visible.

The TARDIS landed in the middle of nowhere. Ditzy had already become extremely pale and couldn't talk. She forgot how to do things we don`t need to think about doing, like breathing, eating, drinking, or even standing and walking (or trotting... damn pony logic!).

I went back inside the TARDIS and checked on Ditzy. She didn`t understand what was happening, but I did.

She was dying because she was being binned.

I couldn`t break it to her. I just lay down next to her and tried not to cry, although seeing her this way made me seriously tear up. I rested my hoof in her mane and shut my eyes. She was disappearing within my grasp.

"Doctor Whooves, I am scared... I am so scared," She cried. She looked into my eyes and leaned in.

As we kissed she started crying because she didn`t want to go. She shuddered and lost control. She fell to the floor.

"Take care of Dinky... I love you." She said.

Her body went lifeless and limped after she drew one final breathe.

"No..." I shook her body but she didn`t move. "No, no, no, no, no! This can`t be happening! Wake up, wake up!" I cried out.

She disappeared completely in my arms.

(10 minutes later)

"She..." Princess Celestia started as she saw my condition in the TARDIS. "Doctor... we can help. We can bring her back, Whooves!"

"Yeah right," I yelled back, "she is already dead! You can`t fix it now!"

"We can`t, but you can," She explained. "Doctor Whooves, I need you to go back to when she was a filly."

**Author`s Note:**

**Alright, I am probably done for today considering publishing. I leave for the shore tomorrow, but I will write all the rest today and publish before I leave!**

**-Mikayla (GothicPegasister)**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN: DOCTOR WHOOVES**

So, I have to save Derpy, raise Dinky until her mother gets back, handle Celestia`s duties, and also handle myself and the TARDIS?! Bloody hell...

The TARDIS was ready and Dinky had been at school. Now was the time to do this.

Now, Whooves, think! What is the main reason that she is offensive? That`s right! Her eyes!

As I wired up the TARDIS, my sorrowed mine had wandered to my memories with Ditzy.

I remember when she and I had first met. I had been in the TARDIS and she had started up out of nowhere. Then, in a flash, I was teleported into this world where I transformed into a pony! The beautiful Pegasus had always been there for me, teaching me how to live in Ponyville, how to properly act, and in return, she learned some things from Gallifrey and my life there.

I remember bombarding her with many questions, asking about her.

"What is with your eyes?" I had asked. "Were you born like that?"

"No," She frowned, "There was an accident when I was a filly. I was trying to do something in science... I got distracted, and then it exploded... they didn`t have enough goggles and I forgot to close my eyes."

The TARDIS ended up taking me a few minutes before her class began.

I stepped out of the blue telephone box and slipped (well, I actually quickly opened the door and threw) a few pairs of goggles inside.

While I was waiting, my mind raced.

"Would it work?" I asked myself. "If so, what would happen to Derpy? Would her eyes still... but... no... I cannot do this!" A battle of opposite sides waged against my brain.

If Derpy took the goggles, that would mean that her eyes wouldn`t go "Derpy", which is how she got her name! She loves her nickname! Without, she wouldn`t be herself! She would just be clumsy – that`s it!

I quickly galloped back to the TARDIS after grabbing the goggles. I couldn`t take her eyes away, and I surely couldn`t let her stay that way, either.

"Princesses, pardon the intrusion," I said as I walked into Celestia`s castle in the present, "but I need some answers."

"What is it, Whooves?" Luna asked.

"I can`t do it."

"Can`t do what, Doctor?" Celestia asked with a rising concerning voice.

"I can`t change her eyes!" I barked.

"Well... then what can you do? Her eyes are the worst part!" Celestia anxiously said.

"Celestia, I don`t know! That`s the problem!" I sighed. "I don`t want to change her. She is who she is because of that accident! Her eyes were the origin! She can`t read properly because of her eyes! She can`t see straight because of her eyes! Ponies everywhere cringe at her because of her clumsiness, which is because of her eyes! Derpy wouldn`t be Derpy without her eyes!" I yelled.

"Doctor Whooves, don`t take that tone of voice with us!" Luna roared.

"No, you don`t understand! Derpy is who she is for a reason! I will not change her for others` benefits, and I will not let her die!" My face was beet red from anger and it took all of my remaining strength to not explode.

"Calm down, Whooves!" Luna yells. "We can figure this out!"

"You better not be lying. Hurry up and figure it out, then! I am not one known to be patient, Equestria or Gallifrey!"

"We can... what if..." Celestia was out of options, as were everypony else.

"There is no choice, Doctor Whooves. If you want Ditzy back, you need to change her eyes." Luna growls. "Now, if you will excuse me, I need to go raise the moon," She said harshly.

Luna left in a rage and I heard her slam some doors. "I don`t understand why she is so angry," Celestia sighed. "It`s pretty weird if you ask me."

"Listen, I need your help, Celestia. Please... do you have any idea on how-?"

"Speech impediment, it is her speech impediment!" She gasps.

"I...um... huh...?" I tried to talk but I ended up stuttering.

"Her speech impediment, you know... misplaced words? Go back to when she is a filly, enroll her in speech therapy, it should fix it!"

"But her eyes are the biggest problem! That`s what you`ve been telling me!" I sighed.

"Just do it!" She ordered. "Trust me."


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER ELEVEN: DOCTOR WHOOVES**

"I can`t believe I am doing this," I muttered to myself. "Talking to Derpy as a filly, when she shouldn`t even know me, and here I will be, telling her to fix her impediment."

I am a monster... this is so sick, twisted... I can`t change her for who she is... That is like watching somepony getting the biggest award of their pony life and then taking it away from them and destroying it.

But... I also can`t let her die. I had no idea on what to do!

I immediately shut up and jumped into a bush as I heard someone humming and trotting towards me. "-wrap you in rainbows and rock you to sleep again... teddy bears of pink, ducks and lambs of white, don`t you cry dear I`m here now, I`ll be your nightlight-" She stopped and I peeked at her appearance. The accident had already happened, and her eyes were crisscrossed. Her mane and tail was a light blonde... this was my Derpy, but as a filly. There was no mistake.

But how would I greet her? I tried to get out of the bush but my hoof was impaled by a rose`s thorn.

"Ow!" I cried out while she stopped.

"Um... who`s there?" I was asked. She approached the bush I was trying to stay hidden in. Her eyesight would affect what she saw, right?

"..." I tried not to say anything or even flinch when I pulled out the thorn.

"...okay, Ditzy," she whispered, "Just your mind playing games. It was just the wind," and she galloped away.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER TWELVE: DERPY**

I had to watch the Doctor, a brown stallion whom I loved with all my heart, cry and shout my name, knowing I wouldn`t come back. Dinky doesn`t remember me, apparently along with all of Equestria.

I`ve had no idea where I am for the past two days. I am surrounded by darkness and I am really scared... I hope the Doctor can help me soon!

There is nopony else here and I feel really lonely. I don`t when I will get out of here, or even if I will. I can`t even move. It is like I am just playing a game, and the controller is gone.

I can`t even see if I am still the light grey and blonde haired Pegasus I was before this entire fiasco. It is like one big joke!

I just don`t know what went wrong! First, I disappeared. Then, I apparently died. Now, Doctor Whooves had to change me, and although I don`t mind, I know that he would feel INSANELY guilty.

The Doctor (ever since I met him) is an extremely kind Earth Pony. He would sacrifice his own life for a complete stranger. The only time he got extremely mad and unkind was when I got hurt from some Daleks. Then, he was in an uproar.

It`s weird to see that he cared so much for me, but bottled it up inside. It almost made me cry thinking about how much he must miss me it that was true.

I miss him... I miss everypony. I wish I wasn`t unregular. I wish I was just like Rainbow Dash, or Fluttershy, or even Scootaloo! I want normal eyes, I want normal everything! Ii just don`t know why it had to be like this!

Why was I binned? Why did they waste their time? Why did they pick now to do it, anyway?!

Sometimes I hate myself... I really, really do.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN: DOCTOR WHOOVES**

"Why in the name of Celestia am I so stupid?" I asked myself inside the TARDIS once it was going back to the present. "I do one thing and it gets taken from me. I miss you, Derpy, I really, really do. And I wish everypony knew that..."

"That`s it!" I cried out. "I wish everypony knew! I have to talk to them and persuade them! But I think it would be easier fighting over twelve thousand Daleks." I muttered.

After a few moments of pondering I heard the familiar VWROOP, VWROOP, which signaled that I had landed. "For Derpy... I will do it for you. AVANTE...!" I yelled as I stormed out of the TARDIS.

"Princess Celestia, call a meeting," I had said to her. "I need to get some things off of my chest. Hold it anywhere you want, just say it and I swear I will make it worth."

"I don`t know, Whooves... that is oddly weird for you to ask me out of the blue..."

"I will pay you as much as you want! Anything! Please, I am begging you!" I fell to my knees and put my hooves together like I was praying. She seemed extremely uncertain. "Celestia... please...?"

"It is for Ditzy Doo, correct?"

"Yes, I Pinkie Promise!" I yelled.

"That isn`t necessary-"

"CROSS MY HEART AND HOPE TO FLY, STICK A CUPCAKE IN MY EYE!"

"... You have a deal, Whooves. Meet back at sundown at this location." She scribbled an address on scrapbook paper and handed it to me (well, actually levitated it using her magic).

It was set! We had to meet up at the place The Grand Galloping Gala was held at. I would stand on the steps and all of Equestria would fill into the hall.

Sundown was in two, so I decided to head back to the TARDIS.

I sat only sat in bed for a few minutes thinking about what I would say. I put on a tie, and I tried to look formal. I even slicked my mane back!

I knew Derpy wouldn`t want it that way, so I took it all off and messed up my hair again. I had no appetite whatsoever, and I didn`t feel like cooking. I promised Derpy I would never eat her leftover muffins, either, and they were the only things in the fridge. Yeah, I need to go shopping pretty soon.

I had one hour to get to Canterlot, so I galloped into the hall. Soon the place started filling up with all these different types of ponies. I was still surprised to see them all, because I still wasn`t exactly "used" to being a pony. To be honest, at least that was another reason to keep her around.

Pegasi, unicorns, and earth ponies all filled in different sections. I found myself searching for Derpy, and then I remembered. Soon, all of Equestria was there.

"Show time," I whispered.

"Get on with it!" Someone yelled from the unicorn section.

"Right, right," I cleared my throat and asked for attention. "Hello, everypony, I appreciate your efforts to come out today.

"My name is Doctor Whooves, and I am a (I gulped, unsure if I should say it)... I am a Time Lord. I travel through time to go to the future, past, and present in my TARDIS. In fact, I am not even from here! I used to live on a planet far from here where I was a human form. This planet is called Gallifrey.

"I know you all will understand why you are here in a second. See, while I was asleep in my TARDIS, it teleported me all the way to this part of Equestria called Ponyville." Some cheers were heard around the room, obviously Ponyville citizens. "When I got here I had turned into a pony, as you see now before you. I had no concept of where I was... that was, until I met a pony named Ditzy Doo.

"Ditzy Doo was a kind and loving Pegasus with a grey body, a blonde mane and tail, and her cutie mark was seven bubbles. She said that everypony that knew her was rude to her because of how she acted.

"She had kind yellow eyes, but one was wall-eyed. She was extremely clumsy because of her vision, and since she couldn`t read she had speech problems. When asked, she said there was an accident involving her and some chemicals in school as a filly which caused her to have her eyes crossed.

"She saw that I had appeared out of nowhere, and she was the first out of all of you to know about my origin. She found it odd I had two hearts, which I do, so I ended up telling her everything.

"I ended up giving her the title as my assistant. We had used the TARDIS many, many times and she was heartbroken when she realized her daughter, Dinky Doo, couldn`t come with. This was because I didn`t want to risk two lives, Dinky`s and Ditzy`s. I wouldn`t be able to live if they got hurt.

"I eventually got attached to my assistant," I sighed. I heard some "aw`s!" from the crowd and I tried to hide my blush. "Yes, that`s right. Until a few weeks ago we spent all of our time together, romantic and friendly. I was going to confess that I loved her, but that night she disappeared.

"She hadn`t run away, in fact, it was much worse than that. Princess Celestia, Twilight, and Luna had told me she had been... she had been binned." I stopped talking because I was choking on my tears. There were gasps coming from all around the room. I wouldn't cry, I couldn`t do it.

_For Derpy...!_

"We tried everything we could, but once we found a way to get her back, she died in the TARDIS... in my arms. I never did get to tell her everything, and I never would." Some more gasps were heard around the room and somepony sniffled.

"It was up to me now, which is where I am now. The reason she was binned was because of everysingleoneofyou. Please, please stay with me.

"Everypony had teased her, and eventually called her offensive. Some days she would come home from work and cry on my shoulder because of how bad it got. She said she hated herself, and I so badly needed to tell her how she isn`t.

"I couldn`t in time, however," I muttered. Tears barged at the back of my eyes and I shut my eyes. "The alicorns and I tried to find a way to bring her back from the dead. Sadly, we haven`t found a way... until now.

"The reason none of you remember her is because every action she has made has been deleted from everypony`s minds, including her own daughter. Only I and the alicorns had remembered her."

"Why didn`t you forget?" Someone asked in the Pegasi crowd.

"Because... we... um..." I started blushing unctrollably. "We shared something that nopony else would feel... we loved each other with all of our hearts. For some reason, Dinky couldn`t remember either.

"I and the alicorns called this meeting so you can help us get back my dear assistant and best friend, Ditzy Doo.

"I need to ask you all questions. Answer as honest as possible."


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN: DERPY**

This... he is... what was he doing?! He`s talking?

I was listening the entire time and I could not stop sobbing. "D...Doctor..." I cried, "I miss you..."

"I need to ask you all questions. Answer as honest as possible," He ordered.

The crowd nodded in unison.

"How would you feel if you were in my spot right this very moment...? If you lost the mare, stallion, even pony you loved the most?"

The crowd answered with "sad," "angry," "horrified," "horrible."

I felt a tingling sensation through my body.

"How would you feel if you were in Ditzy`s place?" He asked the crowd.

"Scared," "sad," "horrified," and a few more I couldn't catch.

I uncontrollably shuddered.

"Do you blame yourselves for what happened to Ditzy?" He asked. Tears glided down his face, but since his British accent was so thick, you could hardly tell.

"Yes," they all answered.

I shut my eyes and listened only to the sound of his voice. I felt so tired...

"One more question – would you take it all back? Would you all still pick on her, tease her, call her names, push her around, hurt her in any way?"

"No!" They all cried out.

_Stars and moons...and air balloons..._

_Fluffy clouds to the horizon... _

_I`ll wrap you in rainbows... and rock you to sleep again..._

I sang my lullaby as loud as possible before the light circled me.


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN: DOCTOR WHOOVES**

"Thank you for your time," I cried. I went to leave, but I heard someone say something behind me.

"I REMEMBER!"

I spun around as quickly as I could and I found myself smiling as wide as possible and crying at the same time.

"ME TOO...!" Others shouted.

"SO DO US!" Soon, everypony in the hall were yelling that they knew who she was. Soon, the building was filled with chitchat and crying about how bad they felt.

I fell to my knees and sobbed. It worked! They remember her! But... where`s Derpy...?!

Horns blared and the alicorns (including Princess Cadence) walked in.

"Doctor, guess what!" They (Twilight, Celestia, Luna, and Cadence) all yelled.

"...what...?" My ears perked and I stood up.

They looked at each other eagerly and smiled.

Then, they moved out of the way.

The door swung open and I heard applauding. Behind the Princesses was a sight I had longed for this entire time.

"Doctor...!" She cried as she ran to me.

"Ditzy...!"

She wrapped me in a tight hug and I swung her around like we were dancing. The crowd cried and applauded until they were dismissed by the alicorns.

Ditzy, my Ditzy... she was back, and she wasn`t altered.

Dinky ran up to her and pushed me out of the way. I laughed as they cried together in a mother-daughter embrace.

"How about we head home," I whispered into their ears.

They both nodded and we boarded the TARDIS.


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN: DERPY**

It was like a gift from above, that I got to see them again. Dinky had ran ahead and picked out a room in the TARDIS. I said I would never leave her behind again. So I finally persuaded him (with the help of a kiss) to let her live with him.

"It`s like one big family," He joked that night.

Dinky had to get tucked in, and since I was going to ask the Doctor to be my coltfriend, I let him sing her lullaby with me.

_Me:_ Stars and moons, and air balloons, fluffy clouds to the horizon... I`ll wrap you in rainbows and rock you to sleep again...

_Doctor:_ Teddy bears of pink, ducks and lambs of white, don`t you cry dear I`m here now, I`ll be your nightlight...

_Me:_ Smiles to cure the frowns, twirling and tumbling in laughter, someday life will always be, happily ever after...

_Doctor and Me:_ Never more will the storms come to destroy your little world... never more will the waters rise, till the mountains touch the skies...

Stars and moons, and air balloons, fluffy clouds to the horizon... I`ll wrap you in rainbows and rock you to sleep again...

I`ll wrap you in rainbows... and rock you to sleep again...

(Song is over, by the way.)

One we had tucked her in the Doctor and I had some celebratory muffins and (like I tried last time,) I made fun of his accent by making tea and calling the muffins "crumpets".

"So... you sang really well, Doctor," I joked.

"Thanks, I guess I have had my practice...?" He offered the last muffin to me and he was shocked to see me shake my head no.

"Um, why would I eat... that?" I cringed.

"Derpy, what are you saying?" He asked in a frightened way. "You... you... you said you liked muffins...?"

"No, I don`t like them at all!" I yelled. Then, I leaned in close and whispered: "I love them!"

"Oh, thank Celestia!" He cried out. "You had me going there, Derpy. You really, really did," He laughed with tears in his eyes.

"Aw," I said when one slipped out, "Did I get you that bad?"

"No, it isn`t that..."

"Well... then what is it?" He got up and laughed.

"I have missed you so, so much, Derpy... you have no idea..."

"Trust me, I know... I listened and watched your every move... and I wanted you to know..." My stomach was in knots and I shut my eyes. "I feel the same way."

I opened my eyes and saw him smiling. "My Dear, all you had to do was say something!"

I giggled as he dragged me outside. "And can I say the same for you?"

"I... Derpy, I must have you know, I am closing in on 1,000 years old! To me, you are like a filly!" He muttered something under his breath quickly, blushed, and looked away.

"What was that?" I asked, making him face me.

"I don`t want to say it..." His eyes looked around frantically.

"Say it," I whispered, my lips right by his ear.

He pulled me away. "I didn`t think you`d like me-"

I interrupted him by drawing him into a deep kiss. "Doctor, why would you ever think something like that?" I asked.

"I`m... I don`t know," He laughed.

I pulled away and realized we were both gasping for air.

"Doctor Whooves, I thought you were smarter than me," I joked.

"Wha... huh...?"

"You are the most intelligent, smart, handsome, caring, and loving stallion anypony could ever meet. I would be the unluckiest mare in all of Equestria if I didn`t knows you..."

"Ditzy, are you joking? I would be the unluckiest of all if I haven't met you. I don`t care what anypony has ever said or done to you. You are the most normal pony anybody could ask for! I mean, you defeated more than half of those Daleks!"

"I guess so, but I got hurt in the process..." I muttered.

"I owe everything to you, Ditzy. I have no clue on Equestria where I would be if you would have never showed up!" He laughed.

"Oh, and by the way, it is anypony, not any body, you silly stallion!" I announced.

"Oh, shut up!" He joked. This was my chance.

"Why... why would you say that?" I asked with fake tears streaming down my face.

"I... um... huh...? Ditzy, please don`t cry!" He begged. "I`ll do anything, just stop!" I looked away and sniffed.

"Anything...?" I asked.

"Anything..."

"What about this then," I smiled as I kissed him again.

"I wouldn`t mind..." He laughed.


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: DOCTOR WHOOVES**

She really had me going there for a second. I didn`t think she could cry on contact!

LATER THAT EVENING

"Doctor," I heard from behind me.

I had just fallen asleep in my room. Dinky and Derpy would share a room since Dinky hadn`t been expecting a move into the TARDIS.

"Ditzy Doo...? What are you doing here?" I asked as I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"I can`t sleep and I am really tired..." She said. I smiled. "I was wondering if I could sleep... um, with you."

"Yes, you may," I laughed. "But nothing more than a goodnight kiss," I laughed as I pecked her forehead.

"Yeah right, Mister Nice Guy," She giggled.

She did stick to the rules, however.

About three minutes later we were still wide awake and completely bored. She giggled again besides me.

"What are you laughing at, Ditzy?" I asked.

"I don`t know, I was just thinking."

"Well, what were you thinking about?" I asked.

"See, if I told you, it wouldn`t be much of a surprise, huh?"

"Wait, what...?" I asked with concern.

"I don`t know, this..."She leaned over and placed another kiss on my lips. I laughed.

"You asked for it," I said, making her laugh again.

THE END

**Author`s Note:**

**I hope you all are happy! Instead of doing anything, I sat behind the laptop for seven hours and wrote the rest of this story!**

**So, how did everyone like this fanfic? I will focus on Discord`s Tyranny next, and don`t worry, everything will come into place. Send me a review or a PM on anything I could have fixed, something I have done right, etc.! And for now, I will see you in the next fic.**

**-Mikayla (GothicPegasister)**

(No, there will not be a sequel, unless it is highly requested.)


	18. Chapter 18

**An Author`s Note:**

**Wow, guys... I cannot believe this! Over 420 views?! That isn`t a lot though, because the human race is spread out among the stars... (like that Doctor Who reference? XD) **

**This is why I love writing stories, because I know many people are reading this! I mean, we have people from Mexico, China, Thailand, Canada, Malaysia, Russian Federation, damnit, it is everywhere! I am getting reviews and messages applauding my work and telling me how much they like my stories! **

**Thank you all so, so, so much for these great reviews, messages, and even just favorites. I never thought that I would get half-to-a-thousand views on a story that is a week old!**

**- Mikayla (GothicPegasister)**


End file.
